The present invention relates to a dual tubing release apparatus and actuating apparatus therefor for use in well operations. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved simultaneous concentric dual tubing release apparatus such as those described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 773,773, filed on Sept. 5, 1985 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,298.
The well completion apparatus described in the above-identified application includes an apparatus for the simultaneous decoupling of concentric tubing strings through the use of a shifting tool run on a wireline or slickline in the well.
One of the decoupling apparatus includes a movable sleeve positioned between the first and second tubing strings adjacent the couplings for releasing the lower sections thereof. As the movable sleeve is slid by the shifting tool run on a wireline or slickline within a chamber formed between the tubing strings, collet fingers on the detachable couplings are released allowing the lower tubing sections to fall to the bottom of the well with the perforating gun.
In another embodiment, the movable sleeve includes a plurality of lugs which extend through the second tubing string towards the center of the tubing. These lugs can be engaged by a positioning tool lowered on a wireline or slickline into the well. The wireline or slickline can then be raised or lowered causing the sleeve to shift and detach the tubing.